


【哈赫】巧取豪夺

by hokutoxhokuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Summary: 腹黑哈
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Kudos: 13
Collections: 其他短篇





	【哈赫】巧取豪夺

哈利波特并不是真正意义上纯良的小孩，他是在徳思礼家长大的，他的脑袋里全是丛林法则。

如果他不懂说谎，看别人脸色还有偷东西，他早就饿死在碗橱里了。

他所谓的天真，勇气和正义，当然是演给邓布利多看的，幸亏傻乎乎的海格告诉他最好要分去格兰芬多，要不那顶傻帽子就把他分去斯莱特林了。

他用手撑着腮帮子跟斯内普一唱一和，他知道他必须搞糟跟斯内普的关系，因为他是斯莱特林院长，这样邓布利多才会对他更好，觉得他是个百分百的格兰芬多。

他敏锐地感知到了邓布利多设下的小陷阱，他装作无意其实刻意地深陷其中，他必须冲动鲁莽，这样才会显得邓布利多聪明睿智，邓布利多不喜欢心思深沉的人，他第一眼就知道这一点。

他选择罗恩是因为他的家族有潜力，想想看吧，一个纯血家族，有七个才华出众的孩子，他们只是暂时没有钱，不会永远没有钱。

何况罗恩，很单纯。

哈利是真心喜欢罗恩，他可以衬托他，而且不会心存怨恨。

詹姆斯就不懂这一点，小矮星彼得的崇拜都带着毒，詹姆斯的怜悯善意得不到好报，日积月累，彼得的嫉妒愤恨找不到出口，只想杀了他。

但罗恩不会，他虽然老被忽视，但他是在爱意里长大的孩子，他没有尖牙和利爪。

赫敏格兰杰是个意外，哈利开始并没有注意到她，直到她每门功课都是第一名，还能跟他们力斗巨怪。哈利不允许自己成绩太好，成绩太好会惹人讨厌，没有英雄是门门第一名的，那不够亲民。

但成绩优异，聪明绝顶又天真单纯的女孩，哈利必须让她呆在自己周围。

那时候他对她还没有什么占有欲，但刚上二年级的时候，哈利发现赫敏看到罗恩会不自在，这让他惊讶地差点笑出声，二选一她喜欢罗恩吗？哈利绝对不允许他是三个人被冷落的那一个，他的好胜心让他绝对不能输。

“赫敏，”他坐在她身边，头靠在她肩膀上，“你暑假为什么不给我写信，你知道我在徳思礼家有多难熬吗？”

“哦，哈利，对不起，我真的写了，”她立刻心软了，赫敏很聪明，但她哪里知道哈利抱住她的时候罗恩在门口看着呢？

开始的确只是好胜心，但吉罗德洛哈特让哈利的好胜心拉长了，赫敏对他如痴如醉，情人节甚至给他写信，要不是最后那草包自己露马脚，哈利还真不知道自己赢不赢得了，他可是狠心地把自己的骨头都变没了，不过结果还算好，赫敏在他骂洛哈特的时候，一句话也不敢反驳。

战线拉的太长了，最后哈利发现好胜心已经难以解释某些事情，尤其是赫敏被石化之后，他的情绪绝对不对劲。

于是在她像一只小鹿一样欢蹦乱跳地跑向他之后，哈利根本没有给她犹豫要不要拥抱罗恩的机会，他没有放开她，直到周围的小狮子们开始起哄，直到赫敏开始脸红。他把脸埋进她浓密的头发里，觉得她的味道好闻极了。

暑假他们每天白天都在一起，毕竟他们都住在伦敦，两个人都是麻瓜家庭长大的当然更有话说。哈利很快博取了格兰杰夫妇的欢心，他们觉得他是个没心机的小孩，放心地让他和赫敏整天呆在一起。

某天下午，家里只有他们两个人，当电影男主角亲吻女主角的时候，哈利也吻了赫敏，她没有拒绝，她喜欢哈利，男女之间友情跟爱情的界限本来就容易模糊不清，感情是可以培养的，尤其是在某人刻意地亲近下，谁能拒绝哈利波特呢？

四年级他们手牵着手在圣诞节舞会开舞，赫敏那天简直美极了，她穿着他帮她挑选的长裙，全世界嫉妒的目光都看着他们。

他们在花园里亲吻，要不是他带着隐身衣一定会被斯内普教授抓住，两个人哈哈大笑，手指紧紧地扣在一起。

四年级暑假里，摄魂怪袭击女贞路的时候，赫敏也在场，哈利相当于英雄救美，得到她无限的崇拜，这让他感觉非常好。

她的守护神跟他不是一对儿，哈利一点都不在乎，但他可以用此为借口扮演一个善妒的男朋友，从心软的女孩那里要求一些福利，比如她去级长盥洗室的时候，带上他一起。

她答应了。

毕竟哈利那么可怜，手背上都被那个粉红癞蛤蟆划烂了，她想尽办法帮他止疼。

那天乌姆里奇因为赫敏的频频发问都快要关她禁闭了，哈利立刻把她的怒火引向他自己，他对赫敏眨眨眼，做出不在乎的表情，惹得赫敏差点哭了。

有求必应屋是个好地方，不止能组织DA（邓布利多军）。

嗯，她学某些特殊的咒语也很快。

在神秘事物司那一战太危险了，哈利失去了小天狼星，还差点失去赫敏，她每天吃十种不同的魔药才好了起来。

那是哈利第一次对邓布利多发火，也是他第一次在赫敏面前痛哭，他把他的情绪倾诉给她，发现她完全可以理解。

聪明的女孩真好，她不冲动，也不情绪化，她推掉了跟父母的旅行，专心在格里莫广场陪着他，亦或是他陪着她。

大部分时间他们都只是靠在一起看书，不说话，但哈利总是拉着她的手。

赫敏一直在等哈利对她敞开心扉，她可没有哈利想的那么天真，她知道哈利内心的不安全感，他戴着面具跳舞，她对自己有信心，她既然能脱掉他的衣服，就能摘掉他的面具。

午夜，她打开留声机，哈利对她伸出手，两人在狭窄的卧室跳舞，好像圣诞晚会时候那样。她看着他的眼睛，低声说永远都会爱他。

哈利波特不相信永远，他只相信手里抓住的和现在。

他抓住了他的小女巫，用了五年的时间，他浪费在她身上的时间让她珍贵无比，没人能跟她相比。

时局越来越紧张，救世之星哈利波特再也没有五年时间去浪费在别的女孩身上，如果他不跟她结婚，那他就亏大了。

赫敏几乎比哈利大整整一年，所以她成年的时候哈利还是未成年，他十分不满这一年的时间差，他希望成年就跟她结婚。

“你要怎么样才会高兴呢？出生年龄我又不能控制。”黒湖边，赫敏戏谑地趴在哈利背上扒拉着他乱糟糟的头发，“写一张卖身契给你吗？”

“那倒不用，”他眯起眼睛说，“我们去纹身怎么样？把我纹在你身上。”他要宣誓所有权。自由？他不懂，他只要占有。

于是赫敏身上多了一条闪电疤，纹在只有他能看到的地方，因为图案简单，赫敏甚至不觉得疼。

哈利则在胸口纹了赫敏毛茸茸的大脑袋，他满意地那几天连斯内普的冷嘲热讽都可以忽略。

七年级他们决定出去寻找魂器，罗恩想带上拉文德，拉文德立刻同意了。

“太棒了。我终于不是波特夫妇之间的电灯泡了。”罗恩欢呼。他从来没对赫敏动过心，因为哈利下手实在太早了。

哈利不乐意，他更希望罗恩的重心永远在他身上。

赫敏立刻去找罗恩，告诉他这次旅行实在很危险，你爱拉文德就不要带她去冒险。

“那你为什么要跟哈利一起去？”罗恩奇怪地问。

“因为我是他妻子！我们当然要生死与共。”赫敏理所当然地说，给罗恩展示她漂亮的戒指，那花了哈利不少金加隆。

“那我呢？我算啥？”罗恩对自己的定位疑惑 。

“当然是Harry Potter和Hermione Potter的BBF（Best Brother Forever），这可是世界上独一无二的称谓。”哈利搂住赫敏的肩膀对罗恩笑，他爱赫敏，那罗恩就是朋友里的头把交椅了。

罗恩对这个称呼很满意，就算是最邪恶的挂坠盒，也没办法挑拨他们分开了。哈利和赫敏接吻？那不是理所当然的吗？

再后来战争结束了，他们过上了平静的生活。

哈利做傲罗，赫敏进了法律司，她不愧是最聪明的女巫，很快她的职务就比哈利高了，后来她成了魔法部长。

一天晚上，哈利用最恐怖的黑巫师故事哄睡了小女儿，他回到卧室，发现赫敏已经睡着了，她的桌子上的笔记本电脑还亮着，意外地没有自动上锁。

关机前他瞄了一眼内容，哦，是出版社邀请她写的回忆录。

她应该是努力了好久才写了几句话。

“我从来没想过在魔法界生活，那不是我的世界，直到我在火车上拉开那个隔间门去找那只失踪的癞蛤蟆，那个男孩有一双复杂深邃的绝美绿眼睛，我的心漏跳了一拍。‘他是我的’，我当时那样想……”

哈利扬起眉毛，爬上床，她的闪电纹身还在那里，他把嘴贴在上面，赫敏在睡梦里发出呢喃：“哈利，不要了，我好困。”

“乖，一会儿你就睡不着了。”他轻声说。


End file.
